


Neat And Tidy

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ok so stiles is cheating on Malia with Kira and he loves eating her out but while he's doing it they get caught.</p><p>Summary: Stiles loves eating out Kira’s pussy. When they’re caught, is it worth the fall out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat And Tidy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if i'll be writing more Teen Wolf or if i'm going to strictly stay to Supernatural now... hmm... well i hope you enjoy this!

**Prompt:** Ok so stiles is cheating on Malia with Kira and he loves eating her out but while he's doing it they get caught.

 **Summary:** Stiles loves eating out Kira’s pussy. When they’re caught, is it worth the fall out?

 

“It’s not going to be a long amount of time,” Stiles explained. “Kira and I are just going to study for econ. You could use some time to yourself, anyways.”   
Malia raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Stiles groaned internally. You always had to be careful about what you said to Malia. You never know what could set her off, and Stiles did _not_ want to be on the end of an angry Malia. But as soon as Kira texted him that her parents were out and she had the house to herself, Stiles knew what he was going to do.

“Nothing, baby. Just go shopping with Lydia or relax. You’ve been working so hard. You deserve a break,” Stiles encouraged. Good save.

Malia put her arms around Stiles’ neck. “I _know_ what kind of break I need.”

Stiles sighed. “Not right now, Malia. Go relax. My phone is on so you can call if you need something.”

Malia kissed Stiles goodbye, but she was never satisfied with anything chaste. She devoured Stiles mouth and he wondered if she ever really shed her coyote personality.

The drive over to Kira’s had Stiles bouncing in his seat. Yes, it was risky to play dangerous games with Malia, but if she never found out then no harm, no foul, right? He pulled into Kira’s driveway and barely had the car in park before jogging up to the house. He knew where the spare key was kept and let himself in. Kira was already waiting on the couch, relaxing in a pair of jeans and a bra. She’d ditched her shirt somewhere on the staircase and Stiles practically salivated. It was so nice to have Kira waiting for him; she was like a present had crafted for Stiles.

“What’d you tell Scott?” He asked.

Kira stepped into Stiles’ space and put her hands on his hips. “I told him I needed to study with someone that wouldn’t distract me. Scott knows that when I study with him, time is not spent efficiently.”

Stiles breathed in her fierce scent. Her skin was smooth under his hands and the lace bra was begging to be torn off. He nibbled on her collarbone and Kira bucked against him. “What’d you tell Malia?”  
“She needed to relax,” Stiles replied. “She deserved a reward, but I still needed to study. She knows how smart you are and appreciates that you’re such a good _friend_ to me.”

Kira giggled. “Oh, the irony. Come upstairs.” She pressed her lips against his ear. “We can be as loud as we want. No one will hear us in this big, empty house.”

Stiles put his hand down the front of her jeans. “Hurry, I’m not sure how long we have before I shove you to the ground and just take what I want.”   
Kira dragged Stiles up the stairs by his hand. “Maybe I want that. Maybe I want you to show me who’s boss. Throw me on the ground and eat me out, Stiles, just how we like it.”

They didn’t bother closing the door to Kira’s bedroom. There was no point without the threat of being interrupted. “Take these off,” Stiles grunted, tugging at Kira’s jeans. “And then take mine off.”

“Anything you want,” Kira purred. She slowly peeled off the tight denim to reveal a pair of red lace underwear to match her bra. Stiles cupped a breast in his palm while Kira fumbled with the button of his jeans. “Feels good, Stiles.”

“Good.” He massaged the breast while Kira tugged his jeans off and then kicked them in the corner. He peeled his shirt off and Kira pressed her lips to all the newly revealed skin.

“You’re so toned,” She breathed. “So gorgeous.” Her hands snaked into Stiles’ boxers and pulled them down. His cock was flushed and hard; it had been since he got Kira’s text.

Stiles pressed Kira down on the bed. He’d become an expert in removing bras, so his hands didn’t stutter when he unclasped the metal and then dropped the silky fabric on the ground. His lips kissed a perky nipple. “So pretty. Little slut, just begging for it.” He pressed a finger against her pussy. “So wet.”

“Ngh, Stiles,” She moaned. “Please, do something!”

He slid down her body, mouthing at the warm flesh. Her head was thrown back and black hair splayed around the pillow. She was so gorgeous when she was horny. She’d do anything for Stiles to eat out her pussy. When he reached her dripping cunt, he nuzzled it through the underwear and inhaled her scent of arousal. He licked her through the lace, adding to the wetness on her panties. It was just enough to drive her up the wall and not enough to bring her all the way off.

“Stiles,” Kira begged. “I need it!”

“You do, huh? Need my tongue inside you, licking at your sensitive pussy?” Stiles jabbed his tongue against her crotch for emphasis.

“I didn’t call you over here so you could tease,” Kira grunted. “I wanted to actually get off at some point.”

“Needy little whore,” Stiles said affectionately. He fisted his hands in the material and pulled the panties off. They were soaked through with Stiles’ saliva and the evidence of Kira’s arousal. Her pussy was clean-shaven and pink. Her clitoris was hard and Stiles teasingly flicked it with his nail. Kira’s back arched on the bed in involuntary lust.

“That’s it,” Stiles cooed. “Just like that.” His tongue traced her clit and then down to her vagina. She was sweet like candy and Stiles spent some time lapping at her like a cat would with milk. Kira made strangled noises of pleasure and Stiles smirked against the wet skin. Kira was exceptionally sensitive and her responses drove Stiles mad. Eating her out was a privilege for him as much as her.

“Like that?” He whispered. He wiggled his tongue inside her vagina and licked around. Kira shrieked and pushed her legs as wide as they could go. “Yes! Fuck! Oh god, Stiles!”

She looked perfectly wanton, writhing on her messy bedspread and soaking the sheets. She looked good enough to eat, pun intended.

Stiles pressed his head as close to her pussy as he could and explored the area with his tongue. He licked inside every crevasse and even nibbled on her clit a little. _That_ made her scream.

They were so absorbed in each other that nothing else could be heard. Kira’s moans and squeals of pleasure drowned out all other noises and Stiles slurped away at her snatch. “You taste so good,” He moaned. “Scream for me, Kira.”

And she did.

She howled and begged and cried out like her life depended on it. Stiles teased her to the edge of insanity. He licked and kissed the sweet area between her legs until Kira was sobbing.

Neither of them noticed a door opening and a second presence in their room until an angry voice hissed, “Study group, _huh_?”

Stiles yanked his head out from between Kira’s legs to meet Malia’s furious eyes. They glowed blue and that was not a good sign. “Malia, calm down, it’s not what it looks like.” Stiles winced. That was one of the lamest things he could have come up with.

“So you _didn’t_ have your head between Kira’s legs? You weren’t eating her like a starving animal? Because that’s what it looked like!” Malia exclaimed.

“Okay, yes, it is what it looks like,” Stiles corrected. “And I’m very, very sorry. Don’t get mad and do something you regret because that could turn really nasty-,”   
“I know what could happen,” Malia hissed. “And you!” She spun to Kira. “I thought you were my friend, you lying whore! Wait until Scott hears you’re spreading your legs for his best friend!”

“No, don’t tell him,” Kira begged. “It’s just casual, Stiles didn’t mean anything by it.” That could have possibly made it worse.

And then like that, Malia’s fury turned to mischievous. “Fine. On one condition. Stiles-,” She looked at him. “You’re going to eat _me_ out while these bitch watches. And then Kira is never going to be alone with you again. And if you ever think about doing this again, Scott will know about it. And then _he’ll_ eat _me_ out. You two can see how it feels.”

Malia’s eyes met Stiles. “Well? Get on it.”

This was so not how he saw today going. He crawled on his hands and knees to Malia and fumbled with her pants. He managed to get her snug jeans off and the silken panties off fairly quickly. Her clit was swollen and she’d begun to lubricate slightly. She was turned on.

Stiles figured that it would anger her less if he did it quickly. He started to nibble at her clitoris the way Kira liked it and Malia had a similar reaction. She keened and leaned against the wall for support. He was spurred on by the positive reaction and sucked on the stiff nub. She pushed into Stiles’ mouth and he licked across her pussy. He tongue fucked her the way that he’d done to Kira. Malia was smirking down at him smugly and with a quick glance over his shoulder, Stiles noticed that Kira was captivated by the display. Her hand twitched like she longed to rub herself off.

Stiles threw himself back into the task of eating Malia out. Her taste was saltier than Kira’s but no less appetizing. He sucked and licked at her until she was squealing and bucking. There wasn’t any anger left in her eyes, just pure arousal. He kept going and then Malia gripped his hair. “Stiles!”

It was the only warning he got before Malia’s orgasm hit. Her sticky release hit Stiles face and he licked it off as best he could.

Malia fixed her hair and pulled Stiles to his feet. “This was fun,” Malia told Kira and Stiles. “We should do it again sometime.”

 


End file.
